Various conventional ignition systems have been used for ignition of a propellant mixture in jet or rocket propulsion applications. These systems have electronics separated from the igniter by a high voltage (HV) cable that can be as long as four feet. Such a distribution cable requires high voltage insulation, and can often times be a source for system failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated exciter-igniter unit. Such an assembly interfaces exciter electronics directly to the igniter, thereby eliminating the need for an HV cable and increasing system reliability. Potential applications exist for this type of ignition system, including those employing gaseous oxygen-methane (GOX-methane) and liquid oxygen-methane (LOX-methane) propellants. Integrated exciter-igniter systems could be used in a number of government developed and commercial aerospace applications.